Shi No Numa
by The 4th Survivor HUNK
Summary: This is a fan fic of the Shi No Numa game of CoD World at War. if I get enough good reviews, I'll add more to it. so, Read and Review, please!
1. Welcome to Shi No Numa

"Tank" Dempsey looked out the window, and froze in position. Amidst the fog, three Japanese soldiers walked out, their eyes glowing a bright orange color, their clothes stained with blood. They reached their bloody arms out as they moved toward him, letting out growls of hunger. Tank picked up his M1 Garand rifle and aimed. He fired, and hit one of them in the chest. The soldier seemed uneffected by the shot, and continued forward, growling. He fired once more, hitting the soldier in his leg. He dropped to the ground, and began to quickly crawl to Tank's building. "Shit." Tank thought, hearing board being ripped from the building he was in. The growling and moans they let out filled the building in which he was in. He ran down the stairs to see a window with a single soldier tearing boards off, one by one, slowly preparing for his entry. Tank fired once, hitting the man in the head, killing him instantly. He turned, and dropped a Bouncing Betty bomb on the ground and moved back up to the second floor, aiming dead ahead, watching for threats. Now on the second floor, he looked out the window to see at least fifty of the soldiers, all moving towards his building. He jumped as the radio crackled behind him, Nikolai's voice coming through. "He must get out of there before they come! The....the zombies will be there soon!" Tank ran over to the radio, and picked it up. "Nikolai, did you say 'zombies'? You're telling me we're being attacked by zombies?" "Yes, Yes! I know it sounds crazy, but we found some doctor here, he says there were experiments in this facility. but, something happened and it couldn't be contained, now this." "What happened?" "Hell if I know, doc won't say."Tank dropped the radio at the sound of a zombie shuffling up the stairs, moaning. Tank aimed the rifle at the stairs, ready for anything. Two of them ran up the stairs, their mouth wide open, growling. He fired once, hitting one of them in the head. Blood sprayed the wall behind it, and it dropped to the ground on it's stomach, dead. He fired a second time, hitting the other one in the chest. He fired once, twice, three more times before the zombie stopped, and fell to the floor, dead. He looked out the window again, and time seemed to slow down as he saw at least a few hundred of the zombies moving towards his building. He quickly pushed a bed and small desk in the way of the stairs, to slow their approach by a few seconds.


	2. Cry Havoc and Let Slip The Dogs of War

He quickly checked his ammo supply, looking back and forth between the window and his ammo. Seven clips for the rifle, and four for his sidearm. Other than that, he only had his knife. Tank fired at the closing zombies, knowing the chances of making it out alive was very slim. A bullet slammed into one of the undead soldier's head, dropping him quickly. Tank continued to fire, listening the the boards being torn off of the windows. Ping. Tank loaded a fresh clip into the Garand, and looked down the stairs. Five zombies in the building, closing on his position, and two outside breaking through another window. "Damn it!" He thought, opening fire on the soldiers. He hit one twice, once in the chest, and once in the leg. It dropped to the ground, and began to quickly crawl up the stairs, growling loudly. He fired once more, hitting it in the face, killing it. He fired three more times, killing two more of them, injuring the other. He fired again, killing the injured zombie. More and more entered the building, moving up the stairs towards Tank. He knocked the boards off of one of the windows and looked down. Only one zombie walking around, growling quietly. Tank fired, killing it, the leaped out of the window. He hit the ground and rolled, his leg hurt from the fall. He ran away from the building, adrenaline pumping through his veins, fear sweeping over his body. He looked back, and saw there was multiple zombies all around the building, chasing him. He equiped the detonator for the Bouncing Betty bombs and looked at the building. "Little bit more....just a little closer..." He said aloud. He detonated the bombs. The building exploded, killing the zombies, and throwing him onto his back, his body splashing down in the muddy water. He quickly stood up, and looked up at the sky. The skies clouded up, thunder exploding in the air. "What the hell is it now?" He thought. Lightening lauched down and exploded as it hit the earth, growling erupting from it. Tank aimed at the clearing smoke, and waited. Waited for something to happen. Growling. Fire that ignited even the water. A large, black, bloody, and burned dog with blood-red eyes exploded out of the smoke, growling and barking. Tank fired twice, missing once, and hitting it once. The dog was uninjured. Tank fired three more times at the closing dog, hitting it tiwce. It still sprinted forward, growling, barking. Tank fired, hitting it in the head. The dog exploded into flames, throwing Tank back a few feet. He groaned in pain, and slowly stood up, seeing the zombies slowly moving closer and closer. Tank looked at his rifle to be sure it wasn't wet, and then turned and ran. His thoughts raced, thankful the rifle wasn't wet, but knowing it probably wasn't going to matter much longer. He could hear more of the dogs growling and barking behind him, the noise overpowering the zombies growl for food.


	3. Cry Havoc and Let Slip The Dogs of War 2

**T**ank ran through the muddy waters, trying to evade the closing zombies and dogs. In the distance he heard gunshots and dogs barking loudly. In front of him, he saw one of the zombies he had killed before making the nearly fatal decision to leap out of the window. It's mouth was dropped, blood dripping out of the gunshot wound on it's forehead, it's eyes glowing bright orange. His thoughts were interruped by a loud growl and something knocking him down. He fell into the water, his rifle thrown to the side. One of the undead soldiers was on top of him, it's mouth dropped, growling, hands grabbing at his face. Tank kicked the zombie off of him and he rolled over to his stomach and quickly moved to his gun. A few yards away, the zombie grabbed his feet, causing him to fall face down into the water. He started crawling towards the rifle, watching multiple zombies closing on him. The zombie pulled him farther away from the rifle, and began to climb on top of him. "Get the hell off of me!" Tank yelled, shoving his knife into the zombie's skull. He jerked the knife out and kicked the zombie off of him and stood up, running to the Garand. It lay on a small piece of ground that was partially underwater, but not fully. The rifle had mud on it, but was dry. He grabbed it and and aimed at the zombies. He fired once, hitting a zombie in the head, then fired again, and again, dropping two more of them. He tossed a grenade at them and turned and ran, sprinting towards dry land, only a few yards away, covered with tall trees and grass. His feet hit dry ground, and he quickly looked for threats. Nothing. No zombies. No dogs. He knew that it was probably going to be swarming with the zombies soon. He had to keep moving. He sprinted for a large wooden building, with two three floors, and multiple windows. The perfect vantage point. He ran through the door, aiming all around. Clear. He closed the door and pushed a desk in front of it. Time to move. He ran up the stairs, quickly, but carefully. Once on the second floor, he heard something. Static. Voices. He ran towards the sound. It was coming from a room directly in front of him, but he couldn't see anything in there. A radio. There was a radio in the room. Someone was trying to contact him. He entered the room and listened. "I'm almost out of hope, Peter. We couldn't contain the asylum. I hope it hasn't happened there too. I hope you are recieving this, Peter." He ran to the radio and waited. Nothing else. He tried to remember where Nikolai was, and what his frequency was, but he couldn't remember. "Oh, yes. One-One-Five."


End file.
